Loves Edge
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: (Male) Hawke and Fenris attempt to enjoy some time together while winter hits Kirkwall. A fic filled with a little drama, some smut and lots of fluff. Enjoy guys.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my writing guys. I'm just borrowing Bioware's characters for a bit of fun.  
__  
Warning(s): Fluff, smut and more fluff. _

_**Love's edge**_

Winter hit Kirkwall with a vengeance that year, hard hail hammered down on the people and all sought out refuge in their homes or in the shelter of the alcoves around the local area. Snow covered the expanse and offered no help or resistance to the hail stones that seemed ever going, and unlikely to stop. The hustle and bustle of Hightown in its splendour was no more, a peaceful haven for all the servants who would usually have to venture out and collect items from the market. An off day if you will. The more persistent Hightown citizen had sent out a servant or two, cloak and list of food items to be bought and brought back the only shelter for the weathers harsh edge.

Bodahn was a lucky servant; he, Orana and Sandal had been inside throughout the whole week so far. He'd helped Orana with meals and cleaning about the Estate, including finally getting into the cellar and giving that a small go over with the help of Sandal. Hawke was impressed with him and commented on his performance over the past few days, to which Bodahn just chuckled and waved a hand at him, persisting to clean more of the cellar for him and open up and put a new door down the bottom leading out to Anders' clinic.

He'd also gone down to Darktown to give Anders a key to get in through that way, no problems at all. It appeared that Darktown was mostly safe of hail and snow and that made walking down there and having Hawke help aid the blonde mage in poultices, remedies for common illnesses and giving him a new staff that would provide him with more of a chance if a fight were to break out.

Life was easy for the man servant, and he was absolutely grateful that Hawke was reluctant to let him go out into the town when the hail had finally stopped but snow still fluttered down to cover Hightown once more in a white blanket of fluffy cold water.

XXX

Hawke hated watching Bodahn and Orana leave with Sandal out the door, his hand pressed to his lips and his teeth biting down into his bottom lip in a sign of worry. He was delighted to see Orana asking Bodahn about the snow mind, her small hands scooping some up and feeling it, crushing it gently. He watched as she gave a little twirl and laugh while she turned a corner and left Hawke's sight from the window.

Maker, he could have sworn he'd been fathering her lately with his worry. The girl had been out in the garden when it started to hail and Hawke had ushered her in and insisted that she go and have a bath and warm up, he even had Bodahn make her some of that beef stew that he's so good at, also her favourite dish too.

He remembered Sandal walking to him with a small stone with a rune carved into the side, a stone that heated up water? He'd looked at Sandal like he was mad, but finally got it when he'd pointed at him, and with that big grin on his face had said: "Enchantment!" He'd smiled and pocketed the stone for another time, his hand patting the dwarf on the shoulder with a small smile of his own.

He sighed and turned from the window, his hand falling to his side and shook his head. He was a worry wart, after everything that happened to him in the last few years though, he had every right to be. His mother had died just before the Qunari attack and didn't leave him too much time to grieve so he'd been hauled up in his room with his own thoughts for a long while, his head running over all that had happened to him and his gang of misfits.

He'd helped Anders regularly with the clinic and steered away any Templars that went snooping around Darktown with his Champion status to which Anders was grateful for, but had said was unnecessary to which Hawke just smiled and shrugged. They hadn't been around since, and he was keeping business in the clinic with Hawke's healthy donations to his clinics function. And then there was the problem with the Templars 'Tranquil solution' and the poor girl Ella, who Hawke managed to save and free from the clutches of the mad bitch Meredith.

He felt himself frown at the thought; Justice had gone much too far that time, to downright attack another _mage_, an _innocent_ in all that had happened was out of order and Anders hadn't been the same since it happened.

He shook his head of the thought and switched over to Merrill; the Dalish elf was a wonderful young lady, her character an interesting and rather innocent one, naive and cute in a way. Hawke adored having her around; her insight on things that were both bad and could actually help was, well helpful in a way, like her not wanting to kill the blood mage who took a young woman to track down the killer of his dead sister, his insight on all the killings may have been wrong, but he'd actually tried and Hawke appreciated that. After all, if Hawke was going to keep a Dalish blood mage with him, why not have another help? Isabella and Anders were a little annoyed with him at first, but after a little persuasion, they came around saying that they'd probably want to help find a ruthless killer too. Neh, Merrill was right to say he should live.

He remembered Merrill asking him to help fix the mirror, her eyes just pleaded with him to help and, like a sap, he did. He then went to talk to her back at her place and saw how happy and excited it made her, and only smiled at her thanks which were gratefully given. Varric had smiled and chuckled at her, stating that Hawke was almost coddling the girl like a sister.

Ah, Varric, the lovable dwarf with a nack for spinning the odd tale of his mage companion The Champion. Bloody idiot had told them a load of bunk at one point, and a few nobles questioned Hawke about the concept of him having tattoos on his genitals and ass, a piercing that was none existent, his tangle with a High dragon that he fought _on his own_, and had been swallowed by and cut open from the inside with a sword, _which he didn't use_, and then his love life. His love life was an issue at the time since it was a touchy subject since the man he loved left him for a few weeks, stating it was too fast and that he couldn't do it.

He coughed into his hand, although they were back together, it was only when the Arishok managed to pin and nearly hacked his head off that he'd looked at the elf who was straining from the side to help him and that pushed Hawke to roll and run out of the way and wait for another charge from the big guy, his final freeze and fireball was what had saved his sorry ass from being killed during.

He stopped that line of thought and switched over to the Guard Captain who everyone believed was in his pocket, but wasn't. The woman had her own mind and by the Maker, was she ever persistent in her beliefs of staying on track with the law. He rarely strayed anyway, but it was when he'd actually been asked her to help with her love life that he started to question her sanity, Aveline, wanted to be with Donnic and Hawke rose to the challenge. Had helped her along, given him little things from her, weeks of presents and changing his patrols to safe ones had him suspicious that she hated him and so she'd tried to do things normal, had arranged to meet at the Hanged man but then chickened out and Hawke looking like he wanted to get into Aveline's good books and into her bed. Poor idiot must have had a heart attack when it was finally clear, Isabella had so beautifully put it as: "Just bend her over a desk already!" which had Hawke blushing and shaking his head in embarrassment for Aveline, and himself.

He quickly made his way to the Barracks to apologise and was cut off by Donnic himself. Everything had worked out and she'd finally gotten over her ex husband; Wesley. It was a happy day for Hawke and Aveline and he'd hugged her to say he was so relieved to her great displeasure. He'd just laughed at her, his relief showing through to her as she patted his head like you would a mabari and Isabella's resounding; "Good boy!" in the background had him glaring at the pirate and a very amused Varric stifling laughter into his jacket sleeve. Even Fenris was grinning and shaking his head, a gauntlet on his forehead.

He was glad to see Isabella come back with her relic in the end, did the right thing by the people of Kirkwall and proved her loyalty to him which wasn't unnoticed on his part. He was angry at first, of course he was, who wouldn't be? But he figured that the ripping that Fenris had done into her had been enough of a punishment for her since Hawke wasn't nearly as harsh about it. He'd fought the bloody Arishok for her, and won, not completely unscathed, there was a nasty tear down his side, stitches gone but a nasty scar that extended from shoulder, over his collar bone and down to the side of his rib cage, and down to his hip. Ouch, that one had hurt and being a mage had made him a vulnerable person, especially when he was casting spells.

In the end, even after all he'd done, he'd gotten word from Varric that she'd disappeared again but said she'd be back soon. He wasn't holding his breath in the least, but he was hopeful to see his friend again. He missed the banter in The Hanged man and the flirting that never ceased to make him flustered, and even though he was completely faithful to Fenris, he would pose as her bed partner to keep the annoying poet off of her back, but the only problem with that one was that Fenris was on the receiving end of his attentions instead, and the elf hated when the spotlight was on him. Gave the guy a bloody nose when he tried to describe his tattoo's as 'insanely white like a pearly drop on the end of a penis', or something along those lines anyway. All in all, the guy didn't approach him again.

Fenris was a touchy subject on his part since they'd only rekindled and started their romance again two weeks and three days ago. He was worried that he'd either do or say something that could trigger the elf's temper and make him leave again which he had good reason to fear, but it wasn't because of violence, oh no, it was deeper than that; he was scared that if he scared him off again that he'd leave permanently and he didn't think he'd be able to survive a second heartbreak by him. Of course Hawke would hide these feelings of his, and pretty well too considering Fenris hadn't noticed yet. He'd touch the elf in public too, and although Fenris seemed to shy away from kisses, all out hugs and petting, he seemed quite content to have Hawke just brush thighs with him in The Hanged Man, a hand on his lower back just gently resting there when there were people about or browsing the markets, or sometimes, when Fenris was feeling particularly bold and confident, he'd pull Hawke aside into an alley and pull him down for a kiss which had almost escalated to more in the past but was quickly solved by a trip to his mansion or Hawke's own estate.

In this new stage of their love they decided to take it slow, gentle petting and kisses and sleeping in the same bed were allowed but they were to wait a while before engaging in further intimacy and Hawke was fine with that. He didn't mind waiting, and Fenris seemed happy about it, so happy in fact that he'd pushed Hawke to the wall and kissed him nearly senseless. Hawke had ended up picking him up to take him up to his room and showing the elf other ways of pleasuring another, and Fenris was pleased with the results, even got in on it himself.

Hawke grinned as he looked out the window at the snow; he'd blown the elf's mind that night and convinced him to stay. It was nice to wake up with him in his arms, even if said elf was awake and just looking him over. It wasn't long after a few more of those incidents; and there were a lot, even a few a day, that the two engaged in a higher level of intimacy. There was no mistaking how the two would end up cracking and falling into the thrum of sexual respite, and much to Hawke's Uncle Gamlen's dismay, they'd managed to get themselves in a tangle in the study, on Hawke's messy desk. But in all fairness, they had shut the door, and the noise coming from the room must have been a dead giveaway, his Uncle was just an ignorant idiot it seemed.

He sighed happily and walked into the study, his hands moving over the many letters to the noble parties he'd been invited to due to his new status. People were so shallow.

He sat in his chair and looked to the inkwell on the side, Fenris had given him that and commented that the ugly looking statue on the wall had creaped him out so he'd replaced it and stuck it in the family vault. A picture of his mother sat in its place, her ashes sitting underneath in a beautifully crafted urn that had a single white orchid lying in front. Her favourite flower, he smiled and looked back at her.

"I hope you've found peace mother…" He said wistfully, his head turning back to his desk.

His Uncle Gamlen had said she'd be proud of him and that he was a good son, but would she be? He was a noble that represented everything, but not capable of giving grand children and continuing the family line for her and he was in love with an ex slave. She'd said she liked Fenris; found him polite and interesting, so yeah, she probably would have been happy with it. Heck, she'd probably have offered the man a place in the family had she gotten the chance. "A heart of gold and a good looking young man," she'd said before saying; "No wonder you have so many 'hooligans' as friends!" She'd said with a laugh. Then she'd gone on about her suitor.

He swallowed and looked at a particular letter with the old Viscount's seal on, from Meredith then who was acting like she was Queen. Stupid bitch had a wicked sense of helping, those poor mages were ripped from their families and she had to lock down on most uses of magic in the Gallows. Lucky Orsino was there to try and keep some semblance of order, but even his will was slipping, in fact there was a small problem with him, shouting at her about making her Tranquil and seeing how well she'd be able to penalise mages then. He laughed gently; Orsino did have a good point about that. If she'd experienced how a mindless drone felt, she'd soon see the error of her ways.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt cold hands on his neck and promptly stood to be ready to attack only to see Orana there with a playful smile on her face.

"Master, isn't the snow wonderful?" She asked, her face breaking into a wider smile. "It's just so cold though." She paused for a moment and looked down. "M-may I warm my hands up Master, I'm afraid I'll be of no use to you with cold hands such as these. Oh, and I am sorry for scaring you." She said with a bow, some of her hair falling out of her normally neat bun.

He laughed and shook his head while saying; "Of course Orana, take your time, and please, try and call me Messere, or even Hawke."

She stood straight with a stern face, her finger coming up to wag at him. "It is preposterous to refer to the Master of the house by his first name!" She quickly put her hand down and looked a little sheepish after her little outburst. "I-I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean any disrespect."

Hawke frowned.

"Orana, you don't have to look down, you can look me in the eyes, you didn't cause any disrespect and I'm proud of you for scolding me." He said with a chuckle.

She blinked owlishly at him, her hands coming up to protest her scolding of him.

He put up a hand and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it; you're a servant Orana, not a slave." He said while standing from his seat to fold his arms in front of her. "You're not going to get punished for speaking your mind, in fact, I encourage it." He finished while looking down at her from his full height.

She only nodded and he gave her one back.

"Now then, go dry yourself by the fire and warm yourself up, once you have, I'd like you to fix something for yourself, Bodahn and Sandal okay?" He asked while moving to the fire place to stoke and put more logs on.

She bowed again.

"Yes Master." She said before moving to the fire to soak up its warmth.

Hawke smiled from beside her, a final nod of satisfaction and walked to the door. He did a double take at seeing white to his right and spotted Fenris who was grinning at him while leaning against the wall.

"Well Hawke, for a slave driver, you're certainly merciful." He joked making Hawke laugh.

"Ah, just wait until you're in the kitchen, then I'll show you what a slave driver is." He said earning a deep chuckle in return.

"I came to see how you were faring with the weather?" Green eyes were wide with concern, his brow knit slightly. "I noticed people were walking through it to travel so I thought- Uh!"

Hawke grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace, his body warming the cooler slender one in his arms.

"Maker Fenris, I've missed you these past few days." He said while rubbing his furry cheek against the elf's hair lovingly. "I was so close to just incinerating a path through the snow to come and see you." He said while pulling back to hold the elf on the shoulders, his arms outstretched.

The elf blushed gently; his eyes seeming to sparkle as he looked into deep whiskey that looked at him with so much love that he felt his knees almost give out from under him. It was lucky Hawke was there because he moved to hold him around the waist with both arms, pulling the elf's body flush against him.

"Shit Fenris, I forgot you don't wear shoes." He cursed while quickly ushering the elf up the stairs. "Go and sit up there while I tell the others the situation." He said while moving to the study door again.

"Hawke, you don't have to dote on me," his silky baritone pierced Hawke's ears and the human stopped. "I don't need you to do all this; I've been in worse conditions." He explained while frowning.

He was flattered with the concern, and he may secretly want to be coddled by the other, but he still had his pride and it wouldn't let him live it down if he'd not said anything about it.

Hawke scoffed at him with a small smirk.

"Well, you're never going to be in that state ever again with me around." He winked, "I plan on looking after you, even if that means I have to tie you up to get you to accept some hospitality." He winked again and turned away, waving a hand in the others direction to signal him to continue up the stairs. "Up you go, I won't take no for an answer."

Fenris shook his head and mumbled a; "Stubborn fool." but couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face.

Hawke was grinning while he went to Orana; he gave her orders for a small platter of warm stew, bread, mutton and red wine to which she scurried off to comply to.

He made his way upstairs and saw Fenris standing in front of the fireplace, his face frowning into it. He was happy when the elf turned to him and offered a small smile which was returned.

"You feel any better?" He asked as he approached the elf. He got a nod and "Hm." a response which he took as a go ahead.

He moved up behind him and wrapped his arms around his narrow waist, his hands gently rubbing against the leather fabric, his thumbs rubbed back and forth on the smooth belt and rough pouches. He rested his furry chin on the elf's shoulder and allowed his cheek to make contact with the elf's to which he turned and kissed gently.

A smile spread on Fenris' face and Hawke leaned his head down to kiss his shoulder before just settling on the elf to stare at the fire, his body gently swaying and taking Fenris with him.

"Hawke, it's… nice to be here again." Fenris said while turning his head just slightly, his spiky gauntleted hands resting on top of his lovers. "You're really warm." He pointed out making Hawke laugh into his shoulder.

He lifted his chin slightly to speak, "Well, so are you when you've not trekked through snow." He said while kissing up the elf's neck and the back of his ear.

Fenris nodded dumbly, his body responding to the stimulation that Hawke was providing with just his lips.

"Hawke…" He sighed gently while lifting the hands from his stomach and sides to turn around and having them gently rest on his lower back, his own hands worked to un gauntlet himself and letting them fall to the floor with a clanging thud. He then placed a hand on Hawke's cheek, and his other on the back of his head to guide him down to meet his lips half way. He felt the hands travel up his back and rub back down, dragging a small moan from his lips as a tongue darted forth to invade his mouth and he willingly allowed it. His head spun as he felt every touch intensify, hands disappeared from his back, instead undoing his belt and just letting it drop.

He pushed Hawke backwards, not letting him go from the kiss and finally parted from him as Hawke fell backwards on the bed. He quickly pushed to sit on top of him, his hands stroking his cheek and another delving into the human's hair to tug and play. He growled and smashed their mouths back together, his hands moving further down, his fingers moving to undo the tunic Hawke was wearing and he felt Hawke making short work of his own armoured clothes. His breast plate was tossed to the side, but unfortunately missed the bed and fell to the floor with a loud clang, but none pulled away as they continued on. Their mouths unrelenting, their hands working and finally, Fenris got Hawke's top open and pushed it out of the way to reveal his gently toned chest and soft belly.

He pulled himself away from the kiss to admire his lover, the mage had, at first been overly toned from working on a farm, but it seemed that he'd lost some of that muscle to give way to no noticeable muscle and his chest was slowly going the same way. He moved down and kissed the humans neck, nipping and licking to entice sweet moans from him, his hands moved along his lover's chest and stomach, his hands mapping out the expanse of skin that he knew so well. He nipped a particular spot that had Hawke jerking slightly on the bed, his hips moving to create a friction that was obviously needed if the bulge in his breeches was anything to go by.

"M-Maker Fenris!" He cried as his lover sucked on a spot on his neck, creating a hickey.

Fenris kissed his handy work and then kissed the humans chin.

"I wish you'd stop having the mage heal them." He said with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Well… D-Don't do so many then. You do it to the point of my entire throat being covered and how would I explain that one, hm?" He asked while panting to himself gently, trying to regulate his breathing. A rough thrust against his body had him writhing.

"Hmm." He heard the smugness in his voice and the smirk against his throat. "You could just tell them the truth; I don't hide the ones you give me." He muttered truthfully and continued up the man's throat, tongued his Adams apple and kissed his chin and lips once before looking into his eyes with a smug expression.

Hawke grinned and shook his head gently at the elf.

"Leave it there, and let it be the only one." He said gently while stroking the side of the elf's face.

Fenris smiled and turned to kiss the man's palm gently, his eyes closing momentarily before opening to look at Hawke once more.

"I shall try to resist." He said with a nod and Hawke smiled back, his hand moving to stroke the elf's hair.

"I don't know how you keep it so soft, but I'm totally jealous." He said while stroking a lock of it gently.

Fenris leaned himself down to rest his chest on his lovers, his arms resting on either side of Hawke.

"I actually don't know, maybe it has something to do with the lyrium." He said while allowing a finger to brush the coarse hair on Hawke's face. "If you're envying because of your facial hair, then you're envying for nothing because it is always going to be like this I'm afraid." He said with a chuckle.

Hawke quickly grabbed the elf's wrists and turned his head to kiss each hand.

"You're a cheeky elf." He said with a small smirk.

"And you're a weak mage." Fenris said with a smirk of his own, his arms pushing down on the man's arms to trap them above his head, both wrists in one hand and the other moving down the humans face. He leaned in and lowered his voice to a gentle whisper. "Garrett." He grinned as the human shuddered beneath him.

"Maker…" Hawke moaned gently.

Fenris smirked and shifted his hips into his lovers, the erection pressed against his own fuelling his own arousal. He kissed the humans ear and ground into the man, his smirk growing upon his face. He heard a string of curses, some Arcanum and the common tongue.

"What was that Garrett?" He breathed against his ear, his tongue slipping out to lave at it. "I couldn't hear you."

Hawke arched his back, his body seeking more of the wonderful friction that his elvhen lover was providing. He rocked along with Fenris, his body reacting in ways that made him blush. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, his breathing coming out in pants and his lover's hands loosening their grip, his own hands freeing themselves and grabbing onto his lovers rump and pulling him closer.

He finally snapped at a particularly intimate brush of erection against erection.

"Alright, that's it!" He exclaimed while flipping them over, his body towering above his lovers and panted at him, his eyes smouldering into the elf's own.

Fenris looked up at him with mild surprise, but soon let it fade to amusement.

"Well, you're eager." He said while grabbing Hawke's face in his hands and promptly pulling him down to kiss and nip at his lips.

Hawke quickly made short work of slipping the elf out of his top and threw it, not caring where it landed as his hands explored the expanse of muscle along his torso and chest, his collar bone becoming a victim to his questing mouth. He moved back up to suck and nip at the elf's neck, his tongue soothing the wounded flesh as he placed a gently nip to his lyrium infused chin. The gasp he earned spurned him on; his mouth moved back down the lyrium trailed throat, and his hands moving down to the elf's leggings.

Fenris felt a hand cup his clothed erection and literally jumped at the feel of the harsh grip. "Hawke!" He cried while arching his own back, his hands gripping his lover's shoulders. He felt his grip loosen as Hawke moved down his body, his beard tickling his skin as he went. A mouth clamped around a nipple and he cried out once more, his hands losing their grip as they went to fist themselves into the sheets at his sides instead.

He felt Hawke laugh and growled his disapproval before he felt a wet mouth close around his clothed erection. His eyes closed for a moment as he tried to compose himself, his growling intensified as the mage used some gentle healing magic on his abdomen; his markings reacting in such a way that had him nearly lose himself then and there. His eyes opened quickly when he felt the feeling go straight to his lyrium infused cock and moaned loudly, his head hazy as he looked down to Hawke, his eyes slipping up and over his head to the door which was still wide open.

He gasped and nearly squeaked when Hawke pulled him from his leggings.

"G-Garrett, wait!" He exclaimed while moving himself up the bed, trying to escape his lover while looking to the still open door with horror in his eyes. A blush found its way to his cheeks as he felt the mage not give in to his demand, and instead pumped him quickly a few times.

"Why?" He asked while looking down at the glowing lines on his cock and balls. "You were pretty eager earlier, hm?" He said while nuzzling the head gently with his bearded mouth.

Fenris let an involuntary moan escape his mouth before he could stifle it, his hands coming up to his face as Hawke took him into his mouth and _sucked_. He felt his stomach coil and his markings react to the stimulation, but the ever present door bothered him to no end, or promptly _who_ was at the door.

"Anders!" He cried and then squeaked as his lover pulled off of him with a look of hurt.

"Excuse me?" He asked with complete outrage, his hands letting go of him completely to move back from his lover.

"Door… Orana… Anders… There…" Fenris tried to explain through his embarrassment.

Hawke looked at him a moment, his eyes conveying his confusion before turning his head to the aforementioned door. He nearly balked at the look Anders was giving him, and poor Orana, was shaking clearly, the tray shaking gently in her hands.

"Oh Maker, why does this always happen to me?" He asked while quickly, to Fenris' utter embarrassment, tucking his elf back into his leggings and moved off of him to go to the door and grinned sheepishly at Anders and Orana. "Maker, I am so sorry…" He said while looking more at Orana than Anders.

"N-No apologies needed Master." She said with a forced smile. "Are you in need of anything else?" She said while handing him the tray of hot stew, bread, mutton and expensive wine with two glasses.

He blushed and shook his head, and she quickly scurried off and away leaving him with a tray and Anders standing there with his arms crossed and his posture stiff.

"Um, well, this is awkward." He said to his friend who shook his head with a sigh, a smile fighting its way to his lips.

"You know, you could just shut the door, it would enable us to just knock and you to tell us to 'fuck off' because you're busy?" Anders said with a chuckle. "I never took you for being a voyeur, and certainly not your... partner either."

Hawke shrugged.

"What can I say? We're experimental!" He said while chuckling himself, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Anyway, I just came here to ask for your help with a few things, but I can see you're busy, I'll see you around." He said while walking back down the stairs. "Don't do anything I wouldn't!" He shouted to Hawke who shook his head.

He moved backwards into the bedroom, his foot kicking the door and firmly shutting it before moving to set the tray down on the bed side table to his side.

He looked to the man who was curled up on his bed, a pillow over his head and a strong hand clutching said pillow.

"Fenris?" He asked while moving closer to the man, his hand resting on his hip. "Fen, it's okay, they're gone now."

Trying to reassure Fenris was like stroking a porcupine; if you gave it any indication of being a threat, it'd let it's spines go and promptly impale you, and no matter how many times you tried, you couldn't calm it down, unless you had something akin to porcupine nip that was.

"Fenris?" He tried again, his hand rubbing in gentle circles.

"You thought… You looked… I didn't…" Fenris gulped as he tried to convey his feelings, but just quickly brushed the pillow off and looked about for his clothes.

Hawke panicked and stood, stopping the elf with his hands on his shoulders.

"Fenris wait!" He said, but the elf wrenched himself free and looked to him with utter betrayal.

"You thought I was… You're just… Bah!" He said while pulling his top on and doing it up as quickly as possible, he reached for his belt and was quickly pulled away. His eyes opened wide as Hawke quickly pulled him into an embrace, his arms locked tight around the Tevinter elf's waist.

Fenris started struggling, his hands grabbing at Hawke's and pulling them to get them away but Hawke quickly grabbed him again and Fenris, finally having enough pushed the man back and jumped away to grab his belt and strapped it around his waist.

Hawke rubbed his head from where he hit it against the wall, his shoulders falling down and a sigh escaping his lips as he just watched his lover redress.

"Fenris please, can't we talk about this?" He asked while reaching out for him, he quickly pulled back at the vicious look his love gave him. "Please Fen, let's just talk about it, okay?" He said while moving closer, inch by inch, scared of scaring him off.

Fenris shook his head.

"You thought I was thinking of that abomination! I would never go near him, Hawke and yet you jumped to that conclusion." He growled. "How dare you! You have no right to think that of me!" He shouted at him, lyrium flaring to life in his rage.

Hawke blinked at him, a bubble of rage coiling in his own stomach as he folded his arms and stood tall.

"I have no reason at all to think like that, do I!? Well, let's make a fucking list of all the things that you've done to convince me otherwise!" He exclaimed while holding up his hand to start counting on his fingers. "There's the fact of you bloody tricking me when we first met, not a good start I dare say!" He put his thumb out. "You gave me an interrogation after helping to try and find your bloody ex Master." His second finger. "You had the gall to lecture _me_ about demons when _you_ betrayed me in the Fade, not the other way around! You know how annoyed I was at you that day? I seriously wanted to hit you!"

"Then why didn't you!?" Fenris shouted back at him, his teeth bared in a snarl and fists clenched at his sides.

"Because I damn well couldn't! We were still on rocky ground; I wanted to be your friend so I accepted the mental beating! But that was utterly cheeky Fenris!" He shouted with a grimace at the volume he was speaking. Third. "You then accused me of being on the 'slave market' when we picked up Orana when you knew I wasn't like that! You knew how much I despised slavery, just as much as I do blood magic!" Fourth. "You then come to me saying how you 'couldn't stop thinking of me' and 'thought of little else' and then you kiss me, share my bed and leave me for three years which left me in such a state, that even after mother's death, I thought more of you! Do you know what that feels like!? To want to grieve a loved one you held dear but holding your heart because another man decided he wanted to leave my side!"

Fenris growled at him, tears shining as he thought back to that night. The sorrow and hope in the man's eyes as he left.

"That's not fair, Hawke." He said simply, no anger coursing through him, just sadness at having caused the man pain at the behest of his cowardice.

"Not fair, not fair? I've put up with a lot of crap from you over the years and you utterly destroyed me when you left, I wouldn't get out of bed because I was afraid of facing you, but it turned out I had no need for such fear! You were bloody well hiding yourself!" He shouted and pointed a finger at him. "And another thing, if those memories of yours were to come up again, what would you do? Run? That's not the way to solve a problem Fenris! I was willing to help but you tossed me to the street like a Rose whore!" He shouted and kicked the nearest object which just so happened to be a small table with a vase on it. The vase fell and shattered, the table collapsed on top from the force of the kick. He continued on with his rant: "And me, being a besotted old fool took you back after all of that and you know why you stupid, brain dead elf!?" He paused to look him in the eye for this one. "Because I bloody well love you! I could care less if you're a slave, no, _ex_-slave-" He corrected himself at Fenris almost speaking up, "-because I don't think it bloody matters, I also don't care that you're an elf, or that you live in a mansion that doesn't belong to you!" He shouted at him while moving backward and turning toward the fire, calming himself some. "Sound familiar to you? We've had that discussion before, and if I remember correctly, you'd said that you didn't care that I was an apostate refugee, or did you lie?" He asked while looking back at him, eyes narrowed into angry slits.

Fenris was speechless; it sounded like Hawke had been holding that one in for a long time and he felt his head droop as he thought about it. Only one thing seemed to stick out at him: _"Because I bloody well love you!"_

He felt his heart constrict at those words, his head pounding from the oncoming headache that was to come with thinking on something too much.

"Did you…" His voice sounded raspy, even to him. He licked his lips to prepare them for his askance: "Did you mean what you said?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head while looking at Hawke, his eyes gleaming in the fire light.

Hawke turned away from him.

"I'm sorry… Ugh!" Hawke said while moving to the bed to sit and hold his head in his hands. "I hate it when we fight, but you're so… frustrating…"

Fenris moved to sit beside him, his knee brushing Hawke's.

"You didn't answer me, Hawke." He said while shifting uncomfortably, feeling like a love sick puppy.

Hawke sighed.

"About what exactly?" he asked while looking to the side, his eyes meeting the elf's that were showing how sorry he was. He felt his own features soften and he reached over to push some white hair behind one of the elf's pointed ears. "Oh Fenris, I didn't mean all those horrible things, I just. Maker, I feel like a jerk…" He said while looking to the floor.

Fenris shook his head.

"No, I believe I was the jerk and I'm curious as to your feelings?" He hinted, his eyes never leaving Hawke.

He watched as Hawke got up to lean against the fire's mantle, his right arm braced against the stone and his head cushioned against the arm, his other hand was hooked onto his hip. His shirt was still open, so Hawke bunched it up to put a hand on his hip.

"I… guess I kinda confessed to you didn't I?" He asked and moved away to look at the elf. "I didn't want to say it that way; I wanted it to be a bit different." He said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and shaking his head from side to side.

Fenris continued to look into his eyes.

"So you meant it?" He asked with hopeful eyes and his gauntlet clad hands gripping the bed tight.

Hawke nodded. "Yeah, I did."

Fenris got up, his feet carrying him to Hawke before he even realised he was walking. He lifted his clawed hands onto the man's cheeks, holding him there while looking into his whiskey coloured eyes.

He moved in closer, his lips mere inches from Hawke's.

"Say it again?" Fenris pleaded, which was a big thing for Hawke because Fenris _never_ begged or pleaded with anybody.

Hawke hesitated for a moment before moving closer, his forehead and nose brushing the elf's.

"I love you." He said gently before Fenris claimed his mouth in a demanding kiss, his hands folding themselves into Hawke's hair.

Fenris pulled back briefly.

"I love you too." He said quickly and kissed the mage on the lips again, his tongue lashing at his lover's own to coax him into a match of domination, while pulling Hawke back with him towards the bed, his gauntlets and belt falling to the floor once more.

He was forced to let go of Hawke's mouth when he fell back against the bed, but quickly sat up to remove Hawke's shirt and just throwing it to the floor, he quickly worked himself out of his own while Hawke lavished his throat and drew moans from his lips. He felt Hawke suck on the thick line of lyrium up his throat and practically keened at the feel of his tongue and teeth, smooth and rough.

Hawke took Fenris' own top and thanked the Maker silently for Fenris forgetting his breast plate before tossing it to the bottom of the bed where it slid off to the floor with a dull thump. He stood back to watch his lover in his exploration, his eyes drinking him in eagerly.

Fenris ran bare hands across Hawke's skin, his hands dancing along the man's chest and nipples, lingering to tweak and gently pull at each before letting his hands move down his body to Hawke's stomach. He traced the planes of smoothness, and light dusting of hair from his naval to the waistband of his breeches. His hands moved down the clothed thighs, gently stroking and petting as he went along, but avoiding the obvious arousal in his love's pants.

"Maker…" Hawke moaned while looking into the elf's emerald eyes, almost losing himself in the depths. "I should've said 'I love you' a long time ago..." He said with a small smile at Fenris, who returned it with a small chuckle.

Fenris closed his eyes and kissed the man's stomach gently, his thoughts going to a much more amorous place. He took a breath to brace himself and looked up slowly, his eyes looking into his lover's once more.

Hawke looked slightly concerned.

"Fenris," he asked while placing a finger gently under his chin.

Fenris flinched at the action and Hawke pulled his finger away quickly.

"I-Sorry Fen, I didn't-" He stopped his rambling when Fenris took a hold of his hand and kissed the palm before guiding it to his cheek.

"Make love to me, Hawke." He said gently.

Hawke's eyes widened at the words, he'd never thought that he'd hear Fenris, _Fenris_ ask him to make love to him. It was like he'd stepped into the Fade due to drinking himself silly again, which he'd done a few times before.

He felt a smile, a gentle one form on his lips and he nodded while leaning down to kiss Fenris' forehead.

Hawke gently kissed Fenris, his hands gently gripping his ears and rubbing along them. He felt them twitch under his touch and smiled gently into the kiss, he kissed Fenris once, twice more before moving back to smile at him again. He moved his hands to Fenris' leggings and pulled them down as calmly as he could, with Fenris raising his hips like he was, he got a very good view of his engorged length between strong thighs.

Fenris chuckled to himself while Hawke took a few deep breaths to steady himself and when his leggings were off, moved up to the head of the bed and waited on Hawke to take his own trousers off. He shuddered at the look of pure love and lust that crossed his lovers face while he took off his trousers and smalls, not once breaking eye contact.

He gulped when Hawke crawled over him, and then settled between his thighs, fitting his cock smoothly beside his own. He felt his breath leave his lungs when Hawke stole a kiss, his eyes fluttering closed as he pulled the mage down to him again, holding him close while massaging his tongue along his lover's lips. They opened, granted him access and Fenris was all too happy to let his tongue slip in and lick at the sleek walls of Hawke's mouth, feeling the other tongue that was gently rubbing against his own.

Their saliva mixed, tasting each other in such an intimate way, but there were others as they knew and that was the reason they both pulled away from each other. Panting and lusting for one another with fervour.

"Hawke, lay down." The elf said gently while pushing his lover to the side, he wanted Hawke on his back while pleasuring him.

The elf smiled down at him and stole a quick kiss before moving down his lover's body to feel the length in his hands, hot and heavy with the heady scent of pre. He suddenly felt a hand on his back, and looked to see Hawke sat up.

"Wait, I have an idea." Hawke said while rearranging the elf, who was complying without complaint.

In the end, Fenris was straddling Hawke's head, his legs spread and feeling vulnerable. His head was by Hawke's own erection, gently pulsing before him, almost begging him to take it into his mouth. He practically salivated at the idea and suppressed a shudder, but that must have gone un-noticed by Hawke for as soon as he saw the elf was comfortable enough, he kissed along the elf's length dragging a groan from his lips.

Alright then, he'd best get started. So Fenris did, his mouth opened to circle the tip and sucked appreciatively at the pre there, his tongue swirling to take all of it up and swallowed. He pulled away and released a groan, Hawke was good at these sorts of activities and Fenris was practically a novice at the rate he was going. Danarius would often- Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

He pulled from Hawke quickly, gulped and breathed hard. Bloody Magister was dead and he still had this effect on him, how sad. Fenris hadn't noticed that Hawke had stopped until her felt a hand on his side; he turned his head slightly to smile at the man.

"I am fine, just remembered something better forgotten." He said while attempting to get back to pleasuring Hawke, but the human wouldn't have any of that. Hawke moved away from him, avoiding Fenris' mouth and hands before pushing the elf to lie down on his back.

"Haw-"He was silenced with a finger to his lips, startling him into silence.

Hawke shook his head and smiled at him.

"Don't argue, just enjoy this." He said before kissing the elf into a whimpering mess and making his way down his body, searching out the patches between the lyrium which were sensitive.

"Agh!" Fenris cried out as Hawke kissed at his chest, his right nipple being engulfed by his mouth and suckled upon while his left was rubbed, tweaked and pulled at gently by his left. He soon switched places and repeated the action on the left nipple, his left hand moving up and down the elf's side as Fenris dug his lyrium infused fingers into the man's hair.

Fenris panted to himself, his hands twitching in his lover's hair as he kissed some lyrium markings further down in the dip of his ribs. Chords of muscle relaxed under the mage's tender ministrations, his hands working his scalp before Hawke turned his head to kiss his fingers gently with a smile that warmed the elf from the inside and out.

"Hawke…" He breathed while watching the man lean down to his member, his hands cupping the ball sac and gently massaging them causing his lips to part for a moan.

His eyes grew slightly more wide as Hawke licked the length of him, and down to his balls no less. He licked and suckled each into his mouth before moving back up the length to lick wildly at the sensitive head and then back down again. He was cycling down to madness; he was going to die here and join the Fade, in Hawke's bed from pleasure. He confirmed his death a second time when Hawke all but swallowed his length in one and _sucked_. Maker, but his tongue did just the right thing, he swirled it, lapped and twirled. His tongue was practically dancing around his length.

He moaned loudly as he arched his back once more, his hands clutching the hair in his hands tight. He felt the curls beneath his fingers, curled from sweat no doubt. Hawke wasn't unfit, not by far, the man ran all over Kirkwall like a Halla, and with the same grace too. He opened his eyes at the slight scrape of teeth on a marking and spilled himself over, blushing madly throughout the whole thing.

Hawke swallowed his seed, the salty tang of his lover lingering on his tongue as he gently lapped at the sensitive tip to collect what was left. He pulled off after another wet lick to the head and felt the body beneath him shudder beautifully. He smiled at the heap of man that was Fenris, his body lax from pleasure.

He looked up at Fenris, his eyes catching the elf's openly lustful green.

"Hawke… Garrett…" The elf said while sitting up to smile at his lover. "Thank you. Would you like me to take care of you now?" He asked while touching Hawke's collarbone, feeling prominent bone there and just caressing.

Hawke shook his head.

"No, but you could let me make love to you, like it's supposed to be done." He said with finality, a grin and a wink.

Fenris chuckled.

"Have we not been doing it right so far?" He asked as Hawke moved over him, putting his body in between Fenris' legs.

Fenris eagerly wrapped his legs around Hawke's hips, his hands coming up to grip onto Hawke's shoulders gently while he looked up at the man he'd come to care for, the _mage_ he'd come to love.

"Oh, we've been doing fine, but most of the time, it's either rough or someone interrupts. So if someone knocks the door, just ignore it, I'm not having this ruined because people are jealous of me with my gorgeous elvhen lover." He said while nuzzling Fenris' left ear and kissing the tip gently. "That okay with you?"

Fenris grinned and kissed the man's cheek.

"Perfect." He purred into the man's ear.

Hawke smirked and nodded.

"Good." He said while leaning over Fenris' head to reach between the head board and mattress. He pulled his hand back with the same lube they'd used many times before and Fenris smiled at the vial in remembrance of all the times they'd done this.

Hawke smiled down at Fenris, a gentle smile as he leaned back on his knees to pour a generous amount of lube into his hand and wipe a load on the head of his penis before it spilled and then used the rest of the gooey substance to gently massage the pucker.

"You alright?" He asked the elf while kissing the inside of a thigh.

Fenris, rigid like a board was unaware that he was so tense.

"Yes, I just… I guess I just feel a little nervous." He said honestly.

Hawke smiled and blushed gently, his eyes half lidded while looking down at Fenris.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He said to the elf, his eyes displaying no lie.

Fenris blushed, his ears twitching slightly and a small smile graced his features as he looked to the side, awaiting Hawke to start the stretching process.

Hawke kissed his knee and gently prodded around the tight ring of muscle, his finger easily slipping in due to the recent orgasm and the lube. He smiled while he watched Fenris close his eyes, getting lost in the sensation of being filled. Fenris had once told him that he liked it when Hawke stretched him, he loved the level of care he took and the way he did it. Causing him pleasure while stretching him was not something he'd expected obviously and Fenris, the first time, on that one night years ago, didn't expect Hawke to use lube or stretch him. He expected him to allow Fenris' blood to smear the way. Bah, blasted Magister was a bastard indeed.

He probed around inside him, finding that one spot that made Fenris writhe beneath him, his other hand coming out to hold his lover still while he gently rubbed that spot. He loved doing this; Fenris made such wonderful noises and better ones when he was balls deep inside him. Hehe, he loved having Fenris, but one day, he'd like the elf to top him for a change. He'd have to talk to him about that, and he was surprised the elf hadn't asked, and yet he couldn't really be surprised.

He kissed Fenris' knee one more time and pulled his fingers out, lube and all. He coated his cock some more, his hands massaging the appendage as he smeared it. He caught Fenris watching and smiled, he loved it when Fenris watched him. It was such a wanton look, and one that Hawke would like to see more often if he could.

He moved over Fenris once more, his body covering the elf's.

"Fenris," He said while looking the elf in the eyes, those beautiful green eyes once so full of sorrow and revenge, now held a new emotion, one that was too intense to even refer to as love. "I love you." He said while kissing the elf gently, his lips moving rhythmically against dark lips. He pulled back: "I love you." He repeated while positioning himself and taking the elf's lips in his once more.

He practically slid in with a single thrust, Fenris' body allowing him access to one of the more intimate parts of himself and did the elf groan like that when they'd done it before? Oh Maker, Fenris was making noises and kissing him gently, slowly, going as slow as Hawke was. He was adjusting well to the concept of actual 'love making'. They'd never been this slow before, they normally got in a flurry with each other, just quick orgasms first, preparation and then ruthless fucking.

It felt nice to take it slow for a change, and Hawke was good at slow, so hopefully he'd be good without the force and fast paced love making.

He pulled back from the elf's lips, his eyes catching on a string of saliva that stretched from Hawke's mouth to Fenris'. He kissed the elf's lips once before pulling out gently and rocking back inside.

Fenris tried to pull Hawke down for another, but Hawke was too busy kissing his face and forehead. His hands scrabbled for purchase on Hawke's shoulders, and then slid up into his hair. He could feel Hawke speeding up some, and silently thanked the Maker for his lover's impatience. They'd never really succeeded in slow and steady because they couldn't, they weren't built for that. Fenris was ruthless in battle, but showed none of that in bed apart from biting and he'd promised not to do that tonight so he'd have to behave himself. Maker, Hawke was going to have to go harder than that.

"Hawke, please!" He pleaded, his back arching as Hawke complied, forgetting completely about their slow love making. The beginning of it was nice at least; maybe they could repeat that bit next time? "H-Harder!" The plea was followed by some Arcanum, which Hawke had no doubt been colourful, not that he was able to pay much attention.

Hawke quickly kissed the elf on the mouth and pulled back to angle Fenris' hips upward a little on his knees to drive into him faster and harder, his hands grasping the elf's hips in an attempt to hold him still. His hips quickened in tempo and he released some controlled healing magic through Fenris' body and before the elf knew it, he spilled over, his eyes closing and a cry spilling from his lips. His seed spurted on his stomach and chest, and some even shot high to the pillow.

"Garrett!" Fenris cried while arching and fluttering around Hawke, his walls clamping down on the man inside and dragging him with him.

Hawke came with a hoarse shout: "Fenris!" and collapsed onto his lover with an exhaustion that was well and truly earned. "Maker, that was torture." He said while panting on top of Fenris.

Fenris chuckled.

"I know, the pace was killing me…" He admitted.

"It was nice to try though, right?" Hawke asked while licking the cum off of Fenris' chest which was also stuck to his own chest and stomach. He quickly cleaned the elf off and hopped off the bed and sought a rag to clean himself.

Fenris nodded and smiled.

"It was." He said while rubbing at the stain on the pillow with his own arm. "I'd like to start off like that from now on, except next time; I'd like to pleasure you too, like we usually do." He said while turning the pillow over when enough was gone and slipped under the covers to wait for Hawke.

Hawke looked back to him while throwing the rag onto the floor and moving to the bed; he jumped under the covers and pulled his lover close, hugging up to his side. He laid his head on Fenris' chest and closed his eyes to relax with his lover next to him. He smiled when he felt Fenris' right hand stroking his hair, and the elf kissed his forehead. He kissed a spot, at random, on Fenris' chest and nuzzled into the elf with gusto.

"You know, this has been a productive night." He concluded while opening his eyes to kiss Fenris on the mouth sweetly, and was grabbed so the elf could return the gesture. "Goodnight Fen, sweet dreams." He said when they broke apart. He gave him one final peck and snuggled back into the elf's protective embrace.

Fenris smiled and stroked his hair for a while longer, his hand sifting through the soft strands, lulling the other man into sleep gently. He inhaled deeply, the smell of Hawke and the evidence of their love making prominent in the room. He looked about, as was the norm and looked to Hawke one more time before sleep claimed him.

_The end._

_So, I wrote this ages ago and due to a lack of a computer had no way of posting it._

_I'm sorry for any errors made, I'm practicing as much as I can and am hoping to post more soon, especially on some of my chaptered stories. _

_I'm also sorry for such a long absence, but I now have my own laptop and it works guys! -cheers- It's about time I managed to get something to post on to. I really need to step up my game with the updating business -.-;_

_Also, I'm sorry for any errors I may have in my stories. Without a decent writing doc I'm struggling because I'm out of practice and am writing them straight on the Doc Manager._

_Sorry again and I hope you guys enjoyed!_


End file.
